I'm Sorry
by Pokey1984
Summary: Leia has some questions that may never be answered when she recieves a letter from her long-dead mother. Post ROTJ. One shot, no plot.


**A/N** I'm sorry, I don't know what prompted me to write this, I just pulled up word pad a half an hour later, there it was. I was trying for a light-hearted vacation piece :-) I blame Fred (my muse)

Anyway, I hope you like this, this note is my official Tissue Warning. I used up half a box editing this.

Anyway, this story is called:

**_I'm Sorry_**

l

****

****

_My dearest Daughter,_

_I'm sorry. I suppose that's the word of the day isn't it? Sorry? That is what Obi-wan has just said to me, even as he was taking you from my arms. That's what you father said, too. I'm sorry were the last words he ever spoke to me. Now, I am left to say them. I'm not even sure what they mean to me, or to you. I don't know why I'm sorry, but I am._

_I never meant for any of these things to happen, especially to you. You are my life and I never meant to hurt you. I remember the first time I saw you. You looked so strong, and yet so fragile, I knew you were destined for great things. Even as I sit here, writing this letter, I can't help but wonder if I could have changed things, somehow. If, perhaps, making that critical decision just a moment sooner would have given us a happier ending._

_Your image sits on the table, just in front of me. All I have of you is on this table and it hardly ocupies enough space to warrant it's existence. The image is the one where your all dressed up and you have this huge grin on your face. It was the first time you actually smiled for me, and it was only luck that someone captured it. I wish I knew who did that, I owe them an unpayable debt. Your big brown eyes are staring up at me as I hold you in my arms. I can hardly belive I'll never do that again._

_I wish we could have just one more day, one more hour, to spend toether. The wish is futile, however, because even then all I would want would be another day, and another. The wishing would never end. I don't know how I will ever survive this day, the day you were taken from me. My only hope is that someday, I will see you again. Who knows, perhaps, one day, we will meet again and from that moment on, we will have eternity to spend. Until that glorious day, I will wait and watch over you._

_I am sorry, my beloved, I am sorry I will not be with you. I am sorry that I won't be able to comfort you when you need me most. I am sorry that I will not be there to share your victories, your triumphs. I am sorry that you will never know how much I care. I am sorry that my sorrow is all I have left to offer you. I am sorry._

_I will always love you,  
__Your Mother_

* * *

Leia read the note one more time. It was written on real paper with a natural ink that had completely amazed the staff she had asked to analyse it. It's very rarity made it the most expensive thing that any one of them had ever handled. The note was even more precious to the former princess. She had hardly allowed the simple sheet out of her hand since it had been delivered to her that morning and it hadn't left her sight for an instant.

Now it was evening and the former princess was sitting on a balcony outside her apartment. The sun was setting and the light breeze could do nothing to disturb the tears that trickled down her face.

"Leia? Are you here?" She could hear her brother calling. She didn't bother to answer him, he'd find her anyway. He was a Jedi and she knew he'd sensed her presence the moment he set foot in the building. Besides, she'd left the balcony door open.

"Leia? There you are." Luke stepped out on to the balcony, settling on the duracrete floor since the only chair was occupied. "How are you doing?"

She sniffed and fircely swiped the tears from her cheeks with her palm. "Fine."

"That bad huh?" She giggled and shook her head.

Leia held the paper out to her brother. "It's really her. She cut her finger on the edge, they compared the genetic material with mine. What luck!"

Detecting a note of sarcasm, Luke looked up. "I'm sorry Leia."

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault the only reason I recognize a note my mother left me is because she bled on it!"

Luke reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry your hurting. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to help."

Leia giggled again. "Now you sound like mom." The giggle tuned into a sob. "I wish I knew that for sure. I wish that was the sort of thing we could say all the time."

Luke took both her hands in his, holding her tightly. This simple contact felt warmer to her than an embrace from anyone else. Somehow, when Luke took her hand, she just felt safe.

"I'm sorry Luke, I'm bad company tonight." Leia looked out toward the sunset, not sure what else she could say.

"It's okay, I like bad company. I'm a glutton for punishment, it's the Jedi way." Leia giggled at him again, she knew he was trying to make her feel better. Luke scooted closer to her, still mot releasing her hands. When he was practically underneath her chair, he laid his head on her hands, which he still held. "I wonder why she only wrote to you. She was leaving us both, wasn't she?"

Leia ran her hands through her bother's hair, It was comforting to have him so close. "I don't know. This doesn't make much sense to me. I remember her, only a little, but still... Yet, if she left us both at the same time, how could I remember her and not you? I even remember her dissapearing. They told me she died, I have no reason to doubt that, I remember her being sick. But if she died, why does she mention them taking me away?"

She stopped with that question, knowing Luke couldn't answer. Still looking at the disappearing sun, she felt her brother shake his head.

"I don't know. I wonder if we'll ever understand."

Leia looked at him and sighed. "I don't know, but if we don't I will be very very sorry."


End file.
